The Turn of Events of Life
by OptimisticQueenRandom
Summary: Fem! Sonic x Shadow. Dr. Eggman have done it this time he has created a new machine to turn Sonic into a girl. Will the Sonic gang find a antidote for it? Will Shadow stop them? Will he confess his love for Sonic? Will Sonic love him back? Really bad at making summary.
1. Prologue

Prologue

30 year in the future….. (Mobians)

People said I was going to make the world shine once again, but I didn't understand because I was young, but I thought they mean when I defeated Eggman when I was just nine, and you know who I'm, right? And it true it's me, Sonic the Hedgehog. Well that was not they mean because I was still fought him until one day his heart gave out 15 years ago.

They mean that I going back to my true form. Well I'm glad that the world won't be in danger in few decades that what Silver said. Well, because he comes from the future. Well it ok, causes I having a blast with my family and friends. Yeah, you read right. I have family have 3 kids, two twin sons and my eldest daughter, but this tale is about how my life turned to this event and it all thanks to my archenemy Dr. Eggman.

30 year in the past…. Eggman's Base

"Muahahahaha, I finally done it" said the mad scientific.

"What you finally done this time, Dr." said the silver robot. "Well, I finally found a way to keeps Sonic off my back, so I can finally build 'The Egg Empire'" said the egg fanatic.

"How you did it this time, Master?" Said the yellow robot and dark purple robot annoyed.

"Well, did you know that the female species have a complicated life's style?" said Eggman while his robots got confuse. The doctor continue "The female species has a complicated life because they more hormones, more emotion, and more responsibility than the male species, and they are slower and less strong than the male species" said the Doc amusedly smirking.

"But, what's that have to do with defeating Sonic, Dr. Eggman?!"Asked Decoe and Bocoe at the same. Eggman sigh and said irritability "You idiots, don't you know what I'm saying?!" and with a single shake from their robotics head signalling that they don't know.

"URGG, YOU BUFFALING BABOONS, I'M GOING TO SONIC INTO A GIRL, GET IT NOW?!" shouted Doctor Eggman. "Oh you should have begun with that, master Eggman" said Bokkun

"When are we going to-" Decoe started.

"-Turn Sonic to a girl, Eggman Sir" Bocoe finishing him off.

"Tonight, boys, tonight at midnight" said the master.

MIDNIGHT –Sonic's and Tail's house

Dr. Eggman went to his enemy's window and checked if he was asleep in his bed. He looks around and he found everything was according to plan.

In his flying seated machine there were levers, buttons, switches flowed all around him. He pressed pink buttons and next thing you know a laser came out of the flying contraction and hit our favourite blue hedgehog.

Our beloved hedgehog didn't feel a thing from the laser neither the change it was happening in hi…er body. The process supposedly had to stop at 5-7 minute according to his experiments.

The doc wanting to see if his invention work or not, but a female voice appeared out nowhere and said "No way, it's Chilli Dogs heavens" and this said. Doctor Eggman had a grin on his ugly face knowing that there no antidote for it. It only fair to let him have one more peacefully dreams before waking up to a life of no return.

He turn his head to look at Sonic one more time and said wickedly "Sweet dream, Sonic The Hedgehog, because it will be your last" and with that he left the house with wick smile on him.


	2. Morning Discovering

Chapter 1: Morning discovery

**Hi guys! This is a new chapter and I'm so glad that some people are reading this that just put a smile in my face, and thanks for everybody who favorite and follow the story and FYI you may see some mistake here and there because I'm terrible at writing but not at speech how funny it that. Anyway I will try to a least upload one chapter a week and if I don't well... you nag me until I upload, I guess...**

**Oh and that question: Well, it is, but I want to add some character from past shows that I will keep a secret from all you, until the time is right.**

**And I didn't said this last chapter so I will now**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T KNOW SONIC'S CHARACTER, THEY BELONG TO SEGA/SONIC TEAM. I JUST OWN MY IDEAS AND MY THOUGHT**

**And now back to story...**

The mornings came very quickly to wake up a little yellow kitsune from his slumber. The two-tailed fox woke-up slowly, he stretched his body until he heard a crack from his bones. The kitsune went to wake up his older 'brother'. He opens Sonic's door and went near "him", but he didn't saw the new change of Sonic new appearance.

He shake Sonic and said sleepily "Sonic, wake up". "Ugh, 5 more minute, Tails" said a female voice tiredly making Tails jump back with fright, the tailed-fox swallow hard and came a little be closer to the bed. "It's t-that y-y-you, S-s-s-sonic?" asked the kitsune presuming the worst.

The blue hedgehog heard that question, she got up in a sitting position and facing the kitsune. "Well, of course it me, why it should… be... me?" blue heroe answer her own question with the sound of her voice. She checks her body to see what else have change and to her point of view she changes a lot.

Tails no resisting a lot to check out his sister body out. "Are you the real Sonic or are you a robot clone of Sonic to appear to be female?" asked curiously Tails. Sonic look at Tails and she just sigh and smile knowing that she taught him well and answer with this "Tails, it me, the real Sonic and if you don't believe me asks me question _only _the real Sonic will know or look at my eyes to see, if a robot clone will have this look." Tails being Tails choices was first options.

"What was the monster you and Shadow defeat in ARK Colony and what does Amy believe she is to you?" asked Tails knowing that gang know it name.

"Its name was Biolizard, and we did it in super form and Amy believes she my 'girlfriends' went we hadn't even dated." Answered annoyed by the ideas of Amy being her girlfriends.

"What is Knuckles favourite food and what does Rouge want?" asked Tails.

"Knuckles favourite food is grape and Rouge want the diamond of the world for herself." Answer Sonic true fully.

"Ok, what the super weapon that was in ARK Colony, hmmm?" "It was… Eclipse Cannon. It that the entire questionnaire? Or are you going to believe me, Tails? You should have looked at my eyes to notice it the real me, you know?" question him. "Supposedly yeah, but how you turn to a girl, Sonic?" asking Tails and trying to look at her in the eyes.

Before her answering him, she just look outside the window and said "I wish I knew, what just happen to me, Tails? I just remember just going straight to bed after all that running I did yesterday. Now that I'm a girl do you think that I can't run or defeat bad guys like a used to, Tails?" Asked Sonic turning back to face him looking at his eyes.

The young kitsune just looked at her at the eyes and just sigh at the comment knowing that this was his Sonic from all those year ago. "Really, I can't say nothing, Sonic only that I can try and find that their antidote for it. I just need a piece of your hair and see what I find if there a way to change you back to your male self." Said confidently Tails, he grab a piece a Sonic's spine and went running to his workshop and started to work.

-2 hour later-

"Sonic, come here now, I have the result." Said Tails and his sister went down with only a blanket covering her body. "Ok Tails, what does it said if there anything you can do to change me back to a guy an again? Or I have to stay like this?" said impatiently Sonic.

"Well, its sin like that your DNA said that you we're always a girl since you were born, Sonic. Meaning that no possibilities that I can turn you back to a guy. I'm really sorry, Sonic… I'm really am." Said Tails hugging Sonic tidily and was burst to tear if wasn't for Sonic hugging him back.

"Tails, I'm not blaming you that you can't change me back… I'm just worried whose going to protect the planet if I'm like this we don't know if I can run sonic speed." Said the blue hedgehog trying to comfort her younger brother. "Really you're not mad at me?" said Tails worriedly only receive a nod for her. The kitsune just step back and smile her and then looking what she wearing and beginning laugh.

"Hey, Tails what so funny? Said Sonic trying finding what him laugh about and just seeing that he was point to the blanket that was cover with piece of food, she was wearing to cover herself. "Oh ha ha, Tails you know we both know I don't girl cloth" said Sonic sarcastically and Tails calm down and said "Well we should call Amy or Rouge to get you cloth and then take you cloths shopping or something,"

"Well call Amy and tell her to brings her old cloth and then ask she and Rouge are going cloth shopping or something." Said Sonic "Well yeah, I will do that, and you maybe need to eat something will there coming …ok Sonic?" said Tails worriedly. "Yeah, sure Tails" said Sonic.

-1 hour later-

"Tails, why did you tell me to bring some my old clothes?" said the pink hedgehog.

"Amy I told them to bring them because this girl was naked and I don't own girl clothes. So, I was wondering that you will lend your clothes and take her clothes shopping" said Tails wisely. "May I meet the girl so I can see if the clothes brought fit her?" said Amy annoyed.

"Yeah sure, let's me call her" said Tails turning around "Sonic, Amy brought the clothe you ask for." "Wait, Tails didn't you said it was a girl you found! And last time I checked Sonic is a boy and not a girl!" shouted the pink hedgehog. "Well, Amy you right but when I woke up this morning I saw Sonic was no longer a guy and if you wondering if I test her to see she was Sonic I did" said the two-tailed fox.

"Hi, Amy" said Sonic still in the blanket coming down the stair. "Sonic, it t-that really y-you?" said Amy afraid of the answer that just a nod from her dear hero. Amy just shakes her and said cheerfully "Well, Tails excuse me. I'm going to Sonic's room to try to find out the clothes fit her ok?" and not waiting for the answer, she just took Sonic by the wrist with the clothes and went upstairs to Sonic's room.

*In Sonic's room*

"Well, good thing I brought unused underwear and Sonic take off the blanket a put the panties and then I will help put the bra ok?" said Amy passing the red panties, and Sonic put them on and Amy help her with red bra and for her information, Sonic's breast size is B-cup 34.

Then she gave have white T-shirt that have a picture green electric guitar and with some jeans that reach under her knees and put on her same trademark shoes. And with that done she was about to left her room, when Amy grab her wrist a told her with a deviously smirk "Sonic, you can't go out looking like that"

"But Amy you're the one that give the clothes" said Sonic confuse and getting a little scared. (**I know what she mean, don't you?**) "Silly, your spine is in a messy, I just going to fix, because you spine are longer now and their covering one of your eyes, not in a proper way, I'm going to fix in the proper way." said Amy laughing internal (**I just love messy around with you guys) **"Oh ok" said Sonic going back to bed, a little bit relax now that Amy said that.

When Amy finish and they went downstairs and Tails gave some money to Sonic so she gave the necessary stuff. She will use in the future and they said their 'Goodbye' to Tails and when to the Station Square's Malls where they are going to meet up with Rouge.

But this is just a beginnings of a whole new mess that might effect some few people in a the journey, that might agrees with the changes that the future hold for them. If they just look at the bright side of this new situation.

**And that a wraps folk for this chapter I mean. Well hope you enjoyed it and stay tune, and you have suggestions to make this story interesting I'm all ears. Anyway if you find mistakes I will just said: People makes mistakes all the times, we're not perfect. We are human after all, and we know that nobody can be perfect in everything. But the constructed criticisms are allowed. So, Review if you like it and if you are a anti-Sonadow, well shame on you. You have no imagination then, but hey I don't judges people, people just judges me instead in a way. **

**Stay tune for the next chapter **


	3. Shopping and Asking Out?

_**Me: Hi guys! Guess what my computer just like trolling me because I was going to post yesterday, but it's seems that you could put passwords to word documents and until today I found what was the password and you will never guess what was password about...**_

_**PrincessZela: The password was Sonadow, sis.**_

_**Me: Who invited you here?**_

_**PrincessZela: You knows who invited me ... * I just nod a yes* well it was your gender bender.**_

_**Me: Hmm, interesting... on with the Story.**_

_**PrincessZela: Ughh... sis what about the disclaimer?**_

_**Me: Oh I almost forgot: I don't own the Sonic's Character. They belongs to Sega and the Sonic's Teams, and if I did own it I will make Sonic female since the beginning of the series. I just own ideas and thought.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Shopping Time

-At the Station Square's Mall

"Rouge, tell me again why you came to the mall?" said an impatience black and red hedgehog through the phone. "To make sure that Amy buys clothes that impress her blue crush." Said white bat like it was so obvious, while in the other line the ebony hedgehog just rolls his eyes.

"Rouge, I'm here." said cheerfully the pink hedgehog while dragging a female blue hedgehog. "Shadow, I will call you later so you can help bring mine bags to the house ok. Bye-bye. Hon, I see you brought a friend with you. Why did you bring her with you?" said the white bat while closing her phone. "Well it long story." said the pink hedgehog going to a near bench to sit down. "Well Hon, we have time, so tell." said the white-tanned bat.

*Time skip*

After hearing the story, she just have to send a picture of Sonic to her best friend 'Shadow', and Sonic cooperate, in other words meaning that Amy force her to do it a whole body picture. When she was done taking the picture she sends it to Shadow with a little description on to tell that was Sonic and then close her phone and hide it in her glove.

-Rouge's and Shadow's place-

Shadow got a message from his phone check it out who it from, he notice it was from Rouge and wondered what she want it. But he discover that was not a message instead it was a photo of a female blue hedgehog that had a shy smile on her face 'Hmmm this hedgehog's clothes look at what average teen hedgehog will wear, but something doesn't make sense here. She has body of a runner with just looking at her legs and her stomach, why she not wearing runner clothes? And her spines are covering one of her eyes. But what really interesting are the shoes and those eyes. They remind in a way of Sonic' Shadow thought.

Then he read the description of the picture that read 'Shadow this is Sonic, somehow he turned to a girl, we don't know how. With that got Shadow's attention. "No wonder it reminds me of him… Wait, THAT'S SONIC! WHAT THE FUCK? HOW THE HELLS THIS HAPPEN?" Shadow shouted loudly.

He went to lay down in the couch and thought about the picture he just saw, he was brought again his eyelid down closing his ruby eyes and think about possible way how that his counterpart turn female or Rouge was just pulling his legs or what the balls is going around (or was a photo-shoots that looks so real).

-4 Hour Later

The girls finished helping Sonic and what else could they do, but get clothes for themselves as well. When they came out of the store, they thought about their little friend that has to help Rouge with all her bags. So, Rouge, and Amy got an idea to surprise their black and red striped friend. By changing Sonic clothes with something she bought to see the reaction of Shadow.

When Sonic finish change her clothes and saw that the girls have smile that matched one of an crazy man, because there we're staring at Rouge's cell phone for a reason. She just went over there to ask why the hell they have does crazy smile on their faces, but only got giggle from both of them with no answer and they pull her where "supposedly" to be there male hedgehog friends. Amy and Rouge went in front of Sonic so that Shadow wouldn't see their creation until they said so.

Both Amy and Rouge each grab shoulder Shadow and said "Shadow we a have a little surprize for you" while shaking him. He turns around and look at them and notice that Sonic wasn't with them and said with his monotone voice "Hey where Sonic, girls?" with this said they just have the girls have matching deviously smirk on their faces.

"Well Shadow, we are going to introduce to the new and-"Rouge started.

"-improve: Sonic The Hedgehog." And Amy finish.

The both of them move to show Shadow the new Sonic, but he didn't think he will see an Angel staring at him with genius smile. Sonic was wearing turquoise top with some short jeans and with some legging, her glove wear change to with gloved fingerless tips and what was the same was her shoes.

'Is that really Sonic or Maria sending me an angel, because nobody can't be that beautifully or can be?' thought deeply Shadow. While Amy, and Rouge getting impatience with not getting an answer they shouted simultaneously "SHADOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SONIC NEW APPEARANCE? WE'RE GETTING IMPATIENCE HERE!"

Making Shadow look at them then at Sonic again and said "You look appropriated " while Sonic inside we're bursting in with a lot emotion and she didn't know what up with her, but Shadow went near her and said "No, that no way to describe you, Sonic. You look like beautifully, amazing." Making Sonic blush a light pink in her mussel and looked down and said "Thank you, Shads"

The girls' just 'awe' at the scene they were giving to. And with this Amy have an idea/joke that was needed to do while she still had the moment and said "Well Shadow, Sonic accept the your invitation for dinner and movie at 8:00, ok Shadow?" and with this said she grab Sonic by the wrist with her bags and Sonic's too and ran outside the door with a shouting Sonic all the way.

When Shadow recovery with the events he look like was going shout by a gloved hand stop him, and he look that was Rouge, and calmed down. "Shadow, what you think about Sonic?" said Rouge sincere tone of voice. "Well, I think her of a friend, but I deep inside of me something it telling that I think her more than a friends. Now I really don't know more, Rouge." Said Shadow with sigh.

"Well you know that Amy was joking by I can tell that you should try the date so you can decide if you have feeling for her or not, well you know we have to go to Sonic's and Tails' house so that everybody know that Sonic was transform to a girl. When we will leaving with Tails you will take Sonic to that date and I know where you should take her on your both first date."

-Back to Sonic's and Tail's place (7:50)-

"Well Sonic if you need help just use the communicator I build that in your wrist, ok?" said a concern Tails.

"Yeah, yeah I will be carefully and if I need help I just use your communicator." said Sonic annoyed that he will continue with the 'communicator' and 'helps', when he should be concern about himself coming home safely. When everybody said their 'goodbye' there we're off going back to their home expect one person and that will be a certain ebony hedgehog.

"Um… hi Shadow, should been going home with the other?" said a curiously Sonic. (**No, Sonic don't say that you know what they said: Curiosity kills the cat or in your case the hedgehog**)

"No …I'm waiting for you, Sonic." said Shadow while looking at the floor. While she just blinked 3 times. "W-what do you mean, S-shadow?" backing away from the said hedgehog. "Don't you remember what Rose said that you accept my invitation for dinner and movie, so are you ready?" said Shadow going behind her and grabbing her shoulder so she can't escape from his grip.

"Hmm, Shadow you know that Amy was just joking around with both of us. You don't need to do it." Said Sonic trying her best to break his iron grip, but was futile. The blue hedgehog didn't stop trying to fight it, but then the ebony hedgehog carries her bridal-style and he receives a cute 'eep' from the beloved heroine.

Shadow took off with Sonic in his arms notice that the heroine was quite, because this reminds her of speed she usual take off with. They both of them know that tomorrow that they will find out if the blue heroine has her speed and her strength with.

But This is just the beginning of something beautifully and powerfully that no evil will ever stop it, not even in a million year.

* * *

_**Me: Oh well guys, this person is friends of mine from school that I care a lot. She writes good fanfiction about some anime like I think there are Naruto and Tokyo Mew Mew and etc... I have to put that I have in mines too, but it Bleach and don't you guys worry I will writes Sonic's stories as much of Bleach and other anime.**_

_**PrincessZela: *giggles* Wow sis! You sure are inspired with this story! It is reallyyy niceee! :)**_

**Me: Well that because I always in different mood or because I'm just simply awesome and crazy like those Italian artist like Dan Vinci or Galileo. Any way I hope you like the story I will try to post every week if I not busy and I don't upload a week it because school is holding me by the string with PrincessZela. If you see mistakes I will said: Nobody is perfect and we are humans people get that strained in your head we not cyber monkey/robots/Sheldon *The Big Bang Theory*. So, review tell me what you think about it? Like it? it need something? And oh I almost forgot I will give a cookie/cake (depends on my mood) to the person who guess, who are those three person I will put in this story. So, guess who there are and stay tune.****Bye until next time my darling Sonadow fans** **OptimisticQueenRandom Peace out**


	4. The First Date

**Well, good evening my puppets! I'm sorry that hadn't written, but school pull me over in its clutches and i had been busy and helping my friends in school is a pain in the ass**

**Shadow:...Wow... I don't that crap**

**well excuse you, Mr. Grumpy pants**

**Sonic:Tell me again 'Why I'm a girl?'**

**Same reason Life is crazy, just deal with it maybe I'll turn Shadow into one too in another story**

**Shadow: Do that and you won't live to see daylight**

**Pfft, I'm immortal you fool and if you want try just 'Chaos Spear' me just do and you see**

**Shadow:Eh...Chaos Spear*hits her and smoke appear*It look likes she gone**

**B*tch, please. This is a real Chaos Spear*throws the Chaos Spear and smoke come out again* ****Well Sonic do the disclaimer, so i can heal Shads over here**

**Sonic:Well OptimisticQueenRandom doesn't own me or Shadow. Sega/Sonic Team owns and she only own is the story and ideas.**

* * *

When she didn't feel the wind bruising her any longer, she knew that they had stopped. She looked up to see Shadow and couldn't believe what she was saw; Shadow was smiling?! "Um … Shadow … I really didn't think … that you would um… accept … a 'date' with me … since it was um…just a joke Amy made…" Sonic said, nervously while Shadow chuckled " I know that Sonic, but Rouge told me to go along with it and that it was a way to protect you plus Tails was ok with it, so that is a bonus point." Shadow laughed, knowing that everything that escaped his mouth was just a total lie.

"Ooh ok, so where are we going first?" Sonic asked cutely, tilting her head to a side. 'OMG, why she does look so cute … dammit, I thinking I'm falling in love with her or well him…or WHATEVER.' The male black and red hedgehog thought while looking at her. "First, we are going to see a movie and then to dinner." He smiled, pushing away the thoughts that were flooding his mind about falling in love with the 'currently' female hedgehog.

"You know we are in front of the movie theater, so I think you can put me down, now?" she said while looking at the movie theater "Oh yeah" he said as he put her down on the floor "so what movie you want to see?" asked Shadow as he and his 'date' started looking at the movies that were being played. "Mmm, I really want to see an action movie, but I also want to see a romantic one for some reason." said the blue heroine putting one hand on her chin and tilting her head to the side.

"I think there is one with both of them, Sonic" said Shadow smiling. "You know Shadow, I think that in all the time I have known you, I have never seen you smile so um…what's the deal? Why are you smiling so much today or well smirking or grinning?" asked Sonic curiously, putting her hands on her hips. "was I really smiling?" Shadow asked amazed.

'I didn't see that coming, she even makes me smile' Shadow thought blushing like hell. "Well yeah, you were, but it´s like you didn't notice it, maybe you were thinking about Maria or something that makes you happy. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, ok?' said Sonic winking at him. "Well, let's go to see 'Mission Impossible 4' it has action and romance" said Shadow, walking with Sonic to buy their movie tickets.

"Two tickets for 'Mission Impossible 4'"said Shadow, giggling slightly. "Tonight is couple night so it´s free for you and I must say that you are a cute couple" said the female blue raccoon smiling at them, while Shadow just grin knowing that Sonic would be his soon and he could see Sonic blushing, even if she wasn't looking at him at all. "Um, thanks" said Sonic as she took the tickets. They got inside, got some popcorn and soda, and then went to see 'Mission Impossible 4'

When the movie finished, the black hedgehog looked at his companion and asked, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I thought you would never ask. so where are we going to eat?" Sonic asked while her stomach growl in agreement, making Sonic blush and turn around so that she wasn't facing him. Shadow smirked. "It a surprise, but it's far so I'll have to carry you" said Shadow still smirking.

Sonic nodded and Shadow picked her up bridal style and whispered into her ear "Hold on tight, Sonic" and with that he ran in sonic speed. Shadow knew that the little run will cheer up the heroine for a while. Sonic had always liked the feeling of wind bruising her until she didn't feel it anymore and saw the light of the restaurant she was going to eat in. The name of the restaurant was el 'El Prado'. The restaurant looks half-fancy and half-plain, but had that informal vibrant in it.

"Hey are you comfy there, Sonic?" asked Shadow grinning.

"NO… can you put me down now, Shadow?" said Sonic blushing and looked away from him. Shadow stared walking when a certain someone was not one following him. "Hey, for the fastest thing alive you're slow." said Shadow turning his head to his angel reaction. "Huh… you we're… oh forget it." said Sonic piss off, and walked with him toward the restaurant. The inside of the restaurant it looks like a forest park, but the restaurant gave the place a homey vibe to it.

Sonic's eyes winded like white Chinese plate while Shadow looks at her with a satisfied grin in his mussel 'So Rouge was right when she told me that Sonic is a nature lover and-' his train of thought were interrupted by a certain blue hedgehog. "Shadow, I love this place it gorgeous and unique." said the blue heroine looking at every single details the place have. 'Hmm, and she verified my thought' thought the said black hedgehog smiling metaling to not be question by the angel aside of him.

*Time Skip***{Going to use this as a flashback for future chapter}**

Out of the restaurant the couple of hedgehog were going to find a place to speed off toward Sonic's house **(And yes Shadow still has to carry her, they don't know if she still have her power)** "Thanks for dinner, Shady" said Sonic teasing him with her favourite nickname to call him, but she was expecting him to said 'Don't call me Shady' or 'What did I tell you about calling by that name' instead he said with half-sweet and half-teasing tone of voice "Well it was my pleasure, my dear Sonikku."

Out of nowhere Shadow surprises her by carry her bridal-style earning yet another cute 'eep' from his angel. "Next time, warn me, before you do that, Shadow." Sonic growled pissed off with him. "And where is the fun in that, Sonic?" said Shadow darkly and with that he speed off. 'Well, this date was fun except for the incident in the restaurant. That was embarrassing' thought Sonic while feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Hey Sonic, are you getting sick or something?" said black hedgehog worrying looking down at her. "Ah no… I was just thinking about what happen in the restaurant." said the blue hedgehog sturdier, not looking at her holder, making the black hedgehog grin at her little comment. "Well, it was just a mistake nothing more you know ok, just forget it will you… oh we are already at your house, so I can put you down or you wanna stay there?" asked Shadow changing his grin to a smirk making Sonic huff "Put me down Shadow." and with that he put her down.

'Well, let's play a little game, Sonic' thought Shadow darkly while walking with her. She open the door of her house, but before she could enter, Shadow grab her wrist and pull her close to him making her look at him directly. "Shadow, come on let me go before I-" Sonic was interrupted by Shadow pressing his lips with her, making her shocked with sudden moment.

And with this Shadow could put his tongue in her mouth managing to suck to air of the confused heroine, the kiss lasted about few seconds, when the dark hero parted from his angel lips and look at her. She still has shocked face that didn't know how to react to any of this, leaving a silent atmosphere.

The quiet atmosphere was broke by Shadow with lustfully voice "Listen Sonic, your only mine got that. If someone going take you away from me they have go against me, and if you go change yourself to a guy, I will change you back to a girl and I will destroy anything that change you back got to a guy, got that clear?"

And he received a shake nod from her, and continues "Oh, if you tell anybody this I will surely make you completely mine… see you at Mystic Ruins, Sonic The Hedgehog." and with this said he left leaving behind a trail of black streak.

The blue hedgehog was scared the way Shadow said his word, she didn't knew Shadow could be so possessive, she didn't know what will come next she told someone, but she knew something that she was his properties like it or not and she was defiantly not going like it, she just hope to have her power back so she can have herself being her owner. She went inside of her house and went to her room to sleep if you could erase something that will never be forgotten from him.

Outside of her house was a bat-like figure floating in the air with a big smile that reached from one cheek to the other cheek, knowing something that will make his Master happy if he show what he had just seen from the blue and black red-striped hedgehog that he will use for his advantage. "When Dr. Eggman hears about this one, he will surely be pleased." said the messenger robot to himself with cat-like smile on his robotic face.

**Oh this is not the start of an adventure, is a start of a new beginning that will solve problem or make that even worse, but at the end this is will be a start of new ideas and new way how to make life more fun for oneself or make them suffer in way will never know so we how they started in the beginning, but that the fun that of life to turn every way possible for a new chapter to open in our life.**

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and like I said try to put some chapter in June or July put don't hope it, but I will put some one-shot. One for each month. So see later, my puppets**


	5. Notice

**Hello everyone and this ****_OptimisticQueenRandom_**** speaking here and I wanted to let you know that sorry for not updating the story, but the person who check my story is out the country, apparently they don't have in the country where she is, ****_Wi-fi doesn't travel everywhere hmm, _****and mostly she has a a lot work to do until school come back with my story and getting inspiration for her own story as well as for me the story for this is nearly complete but like I said I want to be check before I post it here.**

**But don't get worry my puppets, you can go to my deviantart account and see the other story there and if you guys want me to put the un-check version of the story there just ask. **

**P.S.:Would you guys stop saying English is not my native language when it is! Have to balance three language is hard with all the writing that it confuse me and make we mixed them up, bare with me guys, and adding one more will mixing me up, good thing I have English talking friends to balance me at times. **

**PM or Review to tell if you want to see the other chapter in my deviantart account or you want it here just let me know.**

**This is the account:Adventurex2**


End file.
